Under My Tree
by Mattitude
Summary: Evan get's a little carried away, Bridgette literally so. Merry Christmas!


**A/N: **Merry Christmas my Lo, hope you enjoy! Don't tell Mizzy ;)

**Disclaimer: **Evan Bourne is actually decorating my tree as we speak. But not Matt Sydal or Matt Korklan, who knows where they are!

* * *

**UNDER MY TREE**

**

* * *

  
**

Bridgette maneuvered carefully over the string of lights that threatened to trip her with every step, attempting to somehow reach the top of the tree, which was proving near impossible even with a step ladder.

"Way to go Evan, getting the biggest damn tree you could find," she muttered, reaching up as high as she could and still only making it to the middle of the tree. She sighed, pulling her cellphone out to call him, and just as she brought the phone to her ear an arm wrapped around her waist.

"Calling your other boyfriend?" A voice whispered on her neck, and she nearly fell off the step ladder in surprise. Luckily the arm caught her, lifting her with ease and setting her safely on the ground, allowing her to spin around.

"You scared the crap out of me!" Bridgette scolded, only to be met with Evan's easy grin that spread all the way to his eyes. "Don't you make a noise when you move?"

Evan winked at her mischievously. "You should know the answer to that," he teased, making her blush, and she waved him off with a hand, turning to hide her face.

"Anyway!" She changed the subject quickly, something that didn't go unnoticed to Evan, who snickered. "You got here just in time. We are having a serious decorating dilemma."

"Uh huh," he said, placing his hands on his hips and raising an eyebrow at her. "Dilemma as in you have done nothing since I've been gone?"

Bridgette huffed. "You've only been gone for like half a day! YOUR SHOW WAS FOUR AND A HALF HOURS AWAY." Evan laughed, playfully shoving Bridgette out of the way.

"Step aside little lady, let the master show you how it's done," he said, grabbing a string of lights and climbing the step ladder.

"Oh by all means master. I'll just go back to my kitchen and bake something or wash something," Bridgette responded.

"That's right you will. Don't forget your apron," Evan called, laughing as Bridgette swatted him on the butt on her way out.

* * *

"Frostyyyy the snowmaaan was a happy holly jolllyy ... Christmasss?"

Bridgette couldn't help but laugh at the fractured Christmas carols coming from the other room. She glanced at the freshly baked cookies she had set out to cool, placing a finger on one to test its temperature. Almost there.

"It's the best time of the year, I don't know if there'll ... something .. with cheer .. and silver bells! It's Christmas time in the city!!!" Evan continued to belt out his mash-up of Christmas carols as Bridgette walked out of the kitchen, leaning in the doorway of the living room and surveying her boyfriend. He stood on tip toe on the step ladder, having successfully draped lights across the top half of the tree somewhat, no, completely haphazardly, and also having managed to drape them across himself. He had also dug out one of the wreaths that usually hung on the door and placed it on his head, and had what appeared to be a handful of tinsel spilling out of one of the pockets of his jeans.

"Wow, aren't we looking festive?" She teased, and he turned to grin at her, nearly falling off the step ladder in the process but catching himself with the tree, which rocked back and forth precariously.

"You like?" He asked, pointing to his new head-adornment.

"Uh huh. You look like Christmas threw up on you babe."

"Maybe that's the look I was going for!" He laughed, tossing a handful of tinsel at her and frowning when it fluttered down right next to him.

"And don't even get me started on the caroling," Bridgette continued to tease as Evan stuck his bottom lip out in a pout.

"You don't like my singing?"

"Let's just say you shouldn't give up wrestling any time soon."

"Oh that's it." Evan hopped off the step ladder and glared at his girlfriend. "I'm giving you a 10 second head start, make it good. One, two .. Ten."

Bridgette squealed and made a break for it, taking off across the small apartment and trying to avoid her obnoxiously decorated boyfriend. She rounded the dining room table, planting herself on one side of it as he danced back and forth from foot to foot on the other.

"Now Evan, be rational. I was just teasing! And Santa is watching! You better watch out, remember? Making a list, checking it twice?" Bridgette tried to reason with her boyfriend, who had that evil glint in his eye. He stood still, considering her reasoning.

"Or maybe with the way you sing it it'd be making a list, decking the halls, and a partridge in a pear tree," she teased, giggling.

"YOU BETTER RUN," Evan bellowed, hopping onto the table in one quick movement as Bridgette let out another squeal and took off again. She froze next to the counter, quickly grabbing the tray that the cookies rested on and placing it between her and a rapidly closing in Evan Bourne.

"One more move and the cookies get it," she threatened, and he froze.

"You wouldn't," he gasped, glaring at her. Bridgette picked up a cookie and dangled it in the air before dropping it onto the floor.

"Oops!"

Evan's mouth fell open in shock as he surveyed the scene in front of him, the wreath on his head now drooping down over one eye.

"It'd be such a shame to see all these cookies end up on the floor, hmm?" Bridgette teased, waving the tray around. Evan followed every movement with his eyes, his body tense. After a few seconds of stand off, he pounced, grabbing the tray from her hand and pinning Bridgette to the counter so quickly she barely even saw him move.

"I win," he grinned devilishly, his voice low. He placed the tray of cookies down on the counter and locked his arm on the other side of her, effectively trapping her. "Now, time for my prize."

Bridgette gulped as Evan stared at her like he was going to eat her, before once again winking and moving quickly, picking her up and tossing her over his shoulder as if she were a sack of presents. He snagged a cookie off the tray and carted her to the living room, singing merrily.

"Santa Bourne is coooming to toooown, he sees you when you're sleeping, he knows when you're awake, he knows if you've been bad or good, so be good for goodness sake!" He placed Bridgette down carefully on the ground directly underneath the tree, pinning her between his thighs as he knelt over her.

"Oh sure, you know the words to that one," Bridgette teased, rolling her eyes as she smiled. Evan grinned back at her, placing a hand on either side of her head as he lowered his face to hers, swallowing his cookie and licking his lips.

"I know another one too," he said, his voice barely a whisper.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" she asked, her voice matching his.

"No one else but me and you, nothin' I would rather do then make all your dreams come true under my tree," Evan grinned, leaving a trail of kisses from her ear down her neck.

"Best Christmas song ever," Bridgette said, closing her eyes as Evan finally kissed her lips.

* * *

**Knelt/Knealed/Kneel? NO LONGER A REAL WORD. WTF.**


End file.
